The Way She Moves
by SelenaTheMudkip
Summary: Ema is left at work with tons of paper work and just about everyone has already gone home. That doesn't include her glimmerous fop of a boss. How could this night get any worse? A Klema one-shot. Reviews are welcome. Rated T for minor things that could be considered cuss words to some people. (Not to me, but I'll comply.)


Hellooo~~

This is my first story, and it's a one-shot. That's really about it. It's sort of set mid AJ and stuff, and there shouldn't be any spoilers really, as long as you at least know of the existence of Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye.

If anyone is curious, the song Klavier is singing is: The Way She Moves by Forever The Sickest Kids

Teehee

Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcome. Hope I captured the characters right and everything x3

* * *

Ema scowled in frustration, fiddling around with paperwork and mindlessly filling it out. _I'll never get a break... Stupid paperwork... At least I have Snackoos..._

"Hello, Fräulein," said a smooth and mischievous voice from behind her. _Anger rising. Do not flip out._

Ema, upon spinning her chair around, growled almost instantly when she saw the annoying and shiny prosecutor behind her, smirking as usual. His blonde hair was sparkling, along with his chain, and his perfect without-a-single-wrinkle clothes, and his shoes, and his-

"Fräulein?" The voice forced Ema out of her thoughts. Klavier was bent over, his face at level with hers. He was frowning worriedly, but still with the playful glint in his eyes.

"Would you go away, fop? I'm busy doing the paperwork _you _ordered I do," Ema said, crossing her arms, her face already red with anger. Klavier's smirk returned to his face instantly, and Ema suddenly regretted her response.

"Ah, well Fräulein Detective, I must request something else of you, if it isn't too much of a problem."

Ema scowled on impact, "No, no no no. Not a problem. It's okay. Not like I have more work to do other than the rubbish you landed me with, along with bills to pay and my own mouth to feed."

Klavier smiled once again at her sarcasm. "Wonderful!" he shouted playfully, taking her hand and helping her out of the chair, which caused Ema to grunt upon realizing that he didn't take her seriously.

The blonde rock star led her throughout the cubicles and offices, until finding an area that was bare of officers and lawyers. Once there he stopped, turning to face Ema.

"What are we doing, fop?" Ema asked, looking about her. Klavier flashed his devilish smirk at her once more.

"You looked like you needed a break, so here you are," Klavier said. Ema was about to ask him what the hell he was up to, but almost jumped out of her skin when his hands landed around her waist.

"What are you-" Ema started, but Klavier immediately cut her off.

"Hands on my shoulders, Fräulein." Klavier ordered. She lifted her arms up instinctively, to follow his orders, but then growled again. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but his hands only tightened.

"Just what the hell-"

"Fräulein," Klavier snapped, and her hands went around his neck. She could practically feel her face burning, in such an intimate position, _and with her boss. Her fop of a boss!_

"What are we doing, Klavier?" Ema mumbled, no longer looking up at Klavier but at his chest, which was at level with her head.

"Dancing," Klavier said, and just then the lights in the room dimmed and she heard a guitar strumming in the background, where it was coming from she didn't know. Suddenly, they were spinning, dancing in an area with little space and to music she didn't know. Klavier's grasp on her was warm...

Then he started singing.

"_The way she moves away, oh,_" Klavier's soft and angelic voice sung into her ear. She knew anyone else watching them wouldn't be able to hear him. "_I wanted her to stay awhile, don't go home away oh._"

Ema's face was on fire now, she was at a loss. _What is this fop doing? What is he.._

"_The way she moves away, oh,_" Klavier sung again, and her heart skipped a beat.

"K-Klav-" she tried to say his name but it wouldn't roll off of her tongue as it usually did.

"_I wanted her to stay awhile, don't go home. Away oh whoa,_" Klavier sung and she nearly tripped over her own foot, realizing that they were still spinning. The rest of the world was lost to her as she looked up at Klavier, who's deep baby blue eyes were locked on her own intently.

That's when she realized that his face was much closer to hers than it was just a minute ago. Her mind yelled at her to retreat but her eyes simply wandered down to his lips. _What the hell are we doing?_

Ema felt Klavier's hand on her back push her towards him, which she obliged to by leaning forward and kissing him deeply. He kissed back gently, causing her stomach to do flips. The warmth that emanated from his lips scared her, but at the same time seemed to only make her press against his lips harder. All of the meaningless _what the hell_'s in Ema's mind faded away, until there was only one thought in her mind...

_I love you._

Just as the words escaped her tangled brain, Klavier released her and jumped back with laughter.

"Did you get it?" Klavier shouted, turning to the side. Ema looked to see what the hell he was looking at and saw a man with a camera. _A camera pointed directly at her face._

"I got all of it, bro!" The man with the camera shouted, laughing his lungs out and clutching his stomach.

"W-What the hell..?" Ema was about to ask, but then she realized what had just happened. Her face burnt up even more. "Oh, you glimmerous piece of-"

"Language, Fräulein," Klavier said, wagging his finger at her. Ema responded by reaching into her bag and throwing a handful of Snackoos in his direction, which caused Klavier to laugh harder. "I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later."

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Ema growled, turning on him and stomping off in the direction of her cubicle to retrieve her purse and get the hell out of here. _I don't want to be caught here any longer than I have to. I can't believe he just played me like that..._

Ema jumped out of her skin for the second time that day when she felt arms wrapped around her. A terrified and high-pitched squeak fell from her mouth.

"Ah, Fräulein, you think I am teasing, ja?" Klavier asked, his hands making her stomach burn.

"Would you get off of me, you fop?" Ema grumbled.

"I could never tease a lady in such a terrible way. I was simply displaying my affection. I just didn't expect you to respond in such a manner." Klavier said, his breath hot against her neck.

"You fop..." Ema growled, giving up on retaliating. She turned in his arms to face him only to find his lips already pressed firmly against hers. The warmth went through her body once more and sent a shiver down her spine. When he moved away from her he smirked at her, to which she shot him another grumpy look.

"Oh, and Fräulein, to respond to what you were saying earlier," Klavier started, smirking devilishly. "I love you too."


End file.
